


One of these days

by bluelettergirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Season/Series 03, Twister - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Criminal minds team play twister at the lunch break. I don't own, make money or anything else~~





	One of these days

"I've been searching for the daughter  
Of the devil himself  
I've been searching for an angel in white  
I've been waiting for a woman who's a little  
Of both"  
Eagles one of these nights

" Pretty boy, move your ass!"  
Derek said with a laught. They were playing old good twister at lunch break.  
" I can't move it my love, my leg is stuck on Emily's hand!"  
Spencer answered, and laughed. Having a hard time in the position.  
" Just move your delicious ass babe, i need to put hand to green."  
Derek continued, and couldn't believe he just said that out loud.  
" Okey babe."  
Spencer said, and moved his long leg like a ballerina to red ball. He was now so close of Derek. Job place feeled now fun place to be. Finally small pause, no creepy cases.  
" Nice babe i knew you can do it!"  
Derek said, and moved his hand to green what was under Spencer's stomach.  
" Okey friends, next one goes to Emily!"  
Rossi said loud, and roll twister's wheel wild.  
" Okey Emily, move your leg to yellow!"  
Rossi said, and took sip of his italian-tastic coffee  
" Okey guys, i'm coming."  
Emily said, and with a small karate move, she got her leg to yellow.  
" That's so easy boys and J.J."  
Emily said and laught, looking J.J to her ocean blue eyes.  
" Derek don't touch to my stomach, it's tickling."  
Spencer said with playful voice.  
" But it's so delicious under that white t-shirt."  
Derek said, but took his hand away.  
" Why you boys are so horny always."  
J.J asked, but before she could get answer it was her tune moving.  
" J.J be ready next one is to you!"  
Rossi said rolling the color wheel. He was happy to be off that game. His old legs didn't anymore moved so flexible as the golden colored cop days. Penelope was making to all of them butter popcorn, and Hotch was busy as boss should be. So they played game with a small group. All had very neutral clothes. T-shirts, and jeans, only Hotch and Rossi had black suits. Place stardet to smell like popcorn and butter.  
" Move your hand to blue!"  
Rossi said, and watched how his job friends struggled and laught. J.J moved her tiny hand to blue ball, and was now face to face of Emily. "How beautiful she is" J.J thought on her mind, and almost wanted to kiss her before Hotch's door opened.  
" Hey adult childrens we have a case!"  
He yelled, and went down to case room with a quickly steps. Spencer could see how he shaked his head, couldn't believe his team really played Twister.  
" Why criminal can't have even little pause."  
Emily said with frustrating voice, and stand up.  
" It's actually very simple. Their mind can't have pause, and did you know 20% of them.."  
Spencer tried to explain, but then Derek kissed him.  
" Thanks Morgan, He's too genious sometimes."  
Emily said, and moved his black hair away of her pretty face.  
" i know right."  
Derek said after breaking the kiss. Smiling like a dumb to his lover.  
" Facts are important to life!"  
Spencer tried to say when Derek took him close of him.  
" And you're too delicious to not be carried to the room."  
Derek said, and before Spencer even realized he was on Derek's lap.  
" Derek this is embarrassing, let me down!"  
Spencer said, but Derek handle him with care.  
" Too late you horny fact 's machine."  
Derek said and fondled Spencer's hair.  
" Boys."  
Emily said, when they were went to the room.  
" Do they never growing up?"  
J.J continued, and silently took Emily's hand to his own. Emily let her without another word.  
" Do you love me?"  
J.J asked almost whispering voice.  
" You're profiler you should figure it out."  
Emily said playful, before turning her face to J.J and kissed her first time.  
" I think i figured it out for now. "  
J.J said and blushed like a apple. Looking to Emily's hazel colored eyes.  
" Hey doves, we have a case."  
It was Rossi's voice who knocked friendly to Emily's shoulder, and went pass of them.  
" We come soon!"  
J.J yelled back, before Rossi went to the room.  
" Do you want to go out with me tonight if we have time?"  
Emily asked, and smiled.  
" Pizza and beer?"  
J.J asked while they were walking, to the case room with quickly steps.  
" Deal."  
Emily said, and let J.J first to the room. Love was around them, and nothing or no one couldn't stop it. She couldn't wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
